Fire Emblem: Awakening A shinobi's tale
by Space Jester
Summary: After the final battle against Madara, Naruto is sent to the FE:A universe, where he meets Chrom and the Shepards. Soldiers, Monsters and Gods shall know the true might of the Child of Prophecy. He may have failed his world but he won't fail again. I was given permission by the author to rewrite and finish his fic. Pairings are based on feedback from reviews/PMs. 'M' for language.
1. The Fight Against Overwhelming Odds

**Disclaimer:** A) I do not own any of the characters, settings, and/or any other copyrighted or trademarked material. Any and all of the aforementioned ideas/material belong to their respectful parties.

i) The mentioned parties in the disclaimer are Masashi Kishimoto(Nartuo) and Intelligent Systems/Nintendo SPD (Fire Emblem: Awakening).

* * *

A/N: I was given permission by .Network to use and finish his story. I am friends with him IRL and college has got him bogged down so I may be taking over both of his stories. I'll try to change it up a bit and fix some errors.

"Strength"-Human talking

'Magic'-Human thinking

 **"Speed"** -Demon/Risen talking

 **'Skill'** -Demon/Risen Thinking

* * *

In a broken and desolate battle field, two ninjas of immense power stood across from each other. One had blonde spiky hair that danced in the chaotic breeze that tore across the tattered and bloody landscape.

This dreary wasteland had broken, butchered bodies littering its crimson soaked fields. This blonde haired man had deep blue eyes and three symmetrical lines on each cheek that resembled whiskers. He wore a torn up orange and black jacket, black ninja pants, and black sandals.

He is the protagonist of this tale, a tale that transcends both time and space, a tale about...

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you ready to join everyone that you held dear in the cold embrace of death?" a dark haired man who stood across from the blonde said.

This dark haired man had long slightly spiky black hair, who had ominous glowing red eyes, that has three tomoes rapidly spinning around his pupil. This evil looking man wore what seemed to be tattered red samurai-esqe armor over a black long sleeved shirt and black slacks. This man...no this harbinger of obliteration was none other then the Uchiha patriarch known as...

"Madara! What you've done will not bring peace, it has only brought more pain, more sorrow, you've made the world worse!" yelled out Naruto as he glared fiercely at the man that had apathetically slaughtered the entire Shinobi Alliance.

"You are right, the fact that I had to kill all these pathetic insects, instead of enslaving them, is the rather unfortunate but easily solved problem." the mad Uchiha said as a demented grin spread across his face.

"We are the last ninjas left, Naruto. When one of us perishes the other will live in a world full of isolation and peace, for if there is no one to cause conflict, to cause pain, to fight then there is peace." continued Madara.

"Ahh, but I'm getting ahead of myself, this is were the fun is, this is were the fun truly begins for there is no one for you to protect, to help, to save anymore, so now you don't have to hold back, show me the power of Hashirama's dream, his Will of Fire." Madara finished.

Both of the remaining ninjas tensed as they vanished and appeared rapidly in various locations, only signs that any conflict was going on were the quick bursts of pressure from the attacks of the two mortal titans. Naruto and Madara, The Savior and the Herald of the end, were getting no closer to the ultimate fate of their world as each hit was blocked expertly by the enemy. They both separated from each other standing, watching, waiting for the other to make the slightest move.

"So this is the limit of your power, your determination? No wonder you failed, no wonder you couldn't save your friends, as I crushed their skulls beneath my feet. Hahahahahahahaha!" Madara cackled insanely.

"Dammit, do **n't you talk about them like they were nothing you bastard!** " yelled Naruto as he drew power from Kurama, the demon that resided inside of him.

" **Hey! Kit, keep your head clear, he's trying to get you riled up."** Kurama tried to warn his host and only friend.

"Hmm? Did you say I shouldn't talk about your deceased friends, The ones you promised to save, the ones you let die, the ones that smiled sadly once they realized you couldn't save them? Are those the ones I shouldn't talk about, Child of Prophecy?" Madara asked as he set his plan to get rid of Naruto in motion.

With most of the ninjas dead he didn't need the nine-tailed fox anymore and thus needed to get rid of the only threat left; Naruto. At this point all Naruto saw was unadulterated blinding rage, his logical sense and reasoning leaving him as he remembered all his friends dying in front of his eyes from the devastating effects of both Madara and the overwhelming flood of Zetsus.

" **ARGGGGH, You bastard I'll kill you!** " Naruto bellowed.

He used his increase in speed to appear by Madara's side with a charged up Rasenshuriken.

 **"DIIIIE!"** Naruto yelled as he thrust his penultimate attack at Madara.

Now if Naruto was in a right state of mind he would have remembered that he could throw his Rasenshuriken, but in his clouded state of mind he forgot, not his first mistake, but his last. As the technique reached Madara, the elder Uchiha spun around to the Jinchriki's exposed back. Madara who had a small smirk let it grow into an insane smile as he used the arm and hand of his Susanoo to slam and restrain Naruto on the ground.

"Its over." Madara said as he used wood release to repress Kurama's chakra.

"You are a mere child playing with the weapons of adults." Madara continued as he stared down at the thrashing blonde.

"Just kill me then, get this over with." Naruto responded.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to reunite you with your loved ones, I'm going to send you away because as long as you're here, you're a threat." Madara stated.

Trapping and restraining Naruto with more wood as he dispelled his Susanoo. Madara said only two words that doomed one universe, but changed the history, the entire course of events in another.

"Dimensional Kamui" Madara spoke softly.

Naruto just hung his head as his person was distorted as the whole world spun for our blonde haired hero.

Before his vision went black he heard Madara say one last thing, "You have failed everyone, child, but you shouldn't worry you never had a chance in the first place. This game, your life, was rigged to fail at the very beginning."

* * *

A/N: Let me know how that compared to the original. So unlike the original I may leave Naruto with his chakra and techniques? PM/Review if he should have all his chakra and techniques with him. If the answer is he should then I'll have to think of a draw back so he is not to overpowered (at least in the beginning.) or should I just follow this original story's plot and have him have less chakra or an in between? Depending on when I get the feedback, I'll post the next one either later today (If he sends me the next chapter that soon) or most likely tomorrow. Ja, mata.


	2. Verge of a New History

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over any of the Characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Verge of a New History

* * *

"Ughh, What the hell did that bastard do to me?" groaned Naruto.

He looked around and noticed he was in a square of a town...with about 8 bandits, pillaging various buildings and mugging the helpless citizens.

'I don't have time to figure out where I am, these people need my help' thought Naruto as he started to sit up.

"ARGGGHHH!" yelled our injured dimension traveling ninja as his nerves flared up in pain, he notices that he can't feel his left arm and it feels as if his insides are melting.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, right getting slammed into the ground by Susanno and then getting nearly crushed by a massive tree.' Naruto thought.

His yell attracted the attention of everyone, but most importantly the bandits.

Garrick, the bandit who seems to be the leader, smiles, some of his teeth rotting and missing, while ordering his men, "Boys!, kill that strangely dressed boy and take every meager possession he has!"

Naruto jumps up only to drop to a knee in pain.

"Dammit, it hurts to move, but I have to help, I have to survive." Naruto whispers to himself.

Now Naruto may be dazed and horribly injured and weakened, but his will, his Will of Fire, will never be diminished. Naruto manages to get to his feet and shakily grabs a kunai in his left hand and two shurikens in his right. He looks around the small square of the town he landed in, trying to find his first target, he sees a man with a sword drawn and was preparing to slash down on an old man that was feebly trying to crawl away.

"Hey! Loser with a sword says what?" Naruto rapidly yells as he draws back the two shurikens.

The Myrmidon pauses and with a confused face looks towards Naruto saying "What?"

Naruto just smiles and says "Hahahaha, wrong move, buddy." and let's both shurikens fly.

Since Naruto is injured and exhausted one of the shurikens glances off the Myrmidons sword, but luckily, in Naruto's case at least, the second shuriken slits the enemy's throat.

"Arrghh" the man makes a strange noise, sounding like a scream mixed with gurgling.

He falls back dropping his sword off to the side as he grabs his throat weakly trying to prevent the blood from escaping. Naruto quickly staggers to the old man side

"Are...you...okay...ol'...man?" breathes out Naruto.

"Yes, thanks young man. Are you with the Shepherds?"the old man asks.

"Sorry ol' man can't talk now, hurry find a safe place to hide." whispered Naruto as he points to a secluded alley way behind him that was empty.

"Damn! Kill that brat!" yelled Garrick.

"Crap, here they come." Naruto says as he pulls out a kunai in his right hand, now brandishing one kunai in each hand.

A Myrmidon and a Barbarian rush at Naruto one brandishing a sword the other lifting a rusty looking axe above his head. The axe wielding barbarian reached Naruto first. As the axe came down, Naruto side stepped to the left while slashing across the barbarian's chest and Naruto quickly spun around and stabbed the barbarian in the back of the head.

"Argh" Naruto groaned.

The quick spin caused pain to shoot through his entire body causing him to fall to one knee...only to have the Myrmidon's blade pass right where his neck was.

'Damn, that was really lucky.' thought Naruto and the Myrmidon at the same time.

Naruto, still on his knees tried to slash the Myrmidon's knees, only for the Myrmidon to use the flat of his sword and knock the kunai away. He then tries to perform an upward slash on our displaced blonde. Naruto sensing the strike quickly rolled backwards while throwing his kunai, lodging it in between the Myrmidon's eyes killing him instantly. Naruto rests, trying to catch his breath and recover his energy from fighting Madara, having Kurama repressed and the bandits.

'I don't know where I am, I'm being attacked by bandits, and protecting a town I've never even seen. I guess all in the days work for Naruto Uzumaki' thought Naruto with a dry chuckle.

He quickly performs a side roll to avoid a axe blow to his head.

"Hey, this kid is pretty quick, must be a injured assassin with those weird knives." the Barbarian told his Mage comrade.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever let's just kill him and the rest of these fools and be down with this" drawled out the Mage, who held a disinterested expression.

"Yeah, keep yer' panties on, Mr. Mage." chuckled the Barbarian.

"You want to dance? Mr. Animal pelt"? yelled the Mage as he opened his red tome.

"Oh ya think just because yer' magic, you can beat me?!, don't make me laugh yer' still 30 years too early to beat me, ya pansy-ass mage." the Barbarian angrily shot back."

"*Sigh*, whatever an opening is an opening." shrugged Naruto as he threw a kunai at the distracted Barbarian.

"Hold on, you Neanderthal." the Mage says as he diverts the kunai using his fireball.

The Barbarian quickly turns around while swinging his axe forcing Naruto to leap back while grabbing his last weapon; a kunai, in his right hand.

'Shit, now I have to get close." Naruto grimly thinks as he gets ready.

'Okay, so the ones attacking me are a man with a axe and a man with a strange book and he can shoot fireballs. I am both injured and extremely exhausted and this kunai is the only weapon I have left' Naruto thinks, analyzing the situation at hand.

'Shit, this doesn't look good at all.' Naruto thinks fully realizing the situation he's in.

"Well, the odds never stopped me. Let's get WILD!" Naruto yells as he quickly ran at the Barbarian.

The Barbarian seeing this swings his axe at Naruto's head hoping to end it fast, the Mage also shoots a fireball at the blonde haired brat. Naruto coming up with a plan on the fly, steps to the right of the downward attack while pushing the axe to the side forcing the barbarian off balance. Once Naruto sees this he grabs the back of the barbarian's collar pulling him into the path of the fireball, and using the barbarian as a human shield.

"ARGHHH! Shit, fuck you magic-boy once I'm done with this brat I'll fuc..." *squelch* as the Barbarian was yelling at the fire wielding mage Naruto quickly stabbed his kunai in the man's kidney effectively shutting the man up.

Using the kunai and collar as a hand hold he rushes at the mage who is spamming fireballs at this kid.

"Why won't you die?" the Mage said as rage replaced the apathetic expression on his face.

The Mage seeing how close the burning, chard, and hideous remains of the Barbarian was, started to back away, only for Naruto to push the Barbarian off his kunai hard enough to send the remains into the Mage, as the Mage was forced to the ground by the sudden increase of weight, his tome slid out of his grasp.

"H-H-Hey, Wh-Why, do-don't we jus-just pretend this nev-never happ-happened?" the Mage was nervously asking the blonde haired monster that was stalking towards him.

"Would you have given the same choice to these innocent people? They where enjoying their lives until you brought your greed upon them." Naruto whispered as he squatted down next to the mage.

"May your soul rest wherever it may go." Naruto said as he plunged his kunai into the mage's jugular.

Naruto's vision starts to swim.

'Kurama! I could use some healing.' Naruto thought to his inner companion.

Silence was the only thing to greet his request.

'Damn, I used too much energy, I don't think I can continue.' Naruto thought as he collapses onto the ground.

Unknown to both Naruto and the rest of the bandits, Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, and Robin were close by and watching with wide eyes as this strange injured man just killed 5 bandits.

Lissa seeing a Myrmidon slowly walking up to the prone man quickly yells "Chrom, let's go we have to help him!"

Chrom nodding, explodes into action.

"Fredrick, Robin you're with me! Lissa stay somewhere safe!" Chrom says.

Fredrick following after Chrom started to mumble "We shouldn't trust a second unknown person, especially a man who could take down 5 bandits in such a injured state" to himself.

"Don't treat me like I can't protect myself, I'm coming too." Lissa yells as she chases after the group.

The Myrmidon slashes down trying to sever Naruto's head from the rest of his body, only for Chrom's Falchion to slap the Myrmidon's blade away. The Myrmidon stumbles back and before he can right himself Fredrick's lance is stabbed clean through the unlucky Myrmidon's heart. Chrom yells for Robin to protect Lissa.

Fredrick interjects saying "I'll protect milady, you and Robin should be enough to at least clear the area around the collapsed man."

"Ok. I know you just got here Robin, but are you ready?" Chrom asks his amnesiac comrade.

"Yeah, I think...I think I can do this, let's go." Robin replies in a tone that is full of confidence towards the end.

"Great, I'll get this one and then we can team up to get rid of Garrick." Chrom says.

before Chrom could charge in,

Robin tells him "I can see the equipment and skills of the enemies. It's...It's weird, its like I can see everything about them, I must've learned this some where."

Chrom looks surprised at Robin

"Ok...Ok! Great, guide our swords Robin!" Chrom says as he rushes towards the second to last bandit.

The Barbarian, who upon seeing Chrom rush at him brings his axe to the side for a horizontal slash. As Chrom reaches the Barbarian, said Barbarian strikes only to go through air, he looks around not seeing the blue haired bastard.

"Hey! Bozo, above." Chrom yells as he completes his aerial helm buster, killing the Barbarian instantly.

-At Lissa and Fredrick's location-

"Fredrick, you have to let me heal him!" Lissa cries out to Fredrick.

Fredrick sighs and answers "Wait, till all the bandits are eradicated so if this man proves hostile, we can all focus on bringing him down."

"But...But...What if its too late?!" Lissa asks.

"Then I am truly sorry." Fredrick answers honestly.

Now, back with Chrom and Robin who are facing against the last of the bandits, the leader, Garrick.

"Hohoho, Here sheepies, have you come to the slaughter? HAHAHAHA!" Garrick mocks them.

Robin leans over and whispers to Chrom "Does he know all his men are dead, and that it's two against one?"

Chrom shrugs and replies "If he does, then he's insane or stupid and if he doesn't he's a horrible leader, either way he has to be eliminated."

Robin nods in response and jumps back to use magic efficiently while Chrom gets into his stance. Robin shoots lightning at Garrick and once it passes Chrom, Chrom follows after it. Garrick jumps to the side dodging the lightning, but while he was in mid air Chrom struck only to meet Garrick's axe. Chrom quickly rolls to the left as another one of Robin's lightning spells shoots past him and manages to strike Garrick paralyzing him for a moment, but that moment was all Chrom needed as he quickly kills him.

"It's over." Chrom breathes out.

They all head back to where Lissa, Fredrick and the still collapsed, shallow breathing Naruto lay. Lissa uses Heal on Naruto and they all wait with baited breath as Naruto slowly opens his eyes slightly and they lock on Lissa's grey-blue eyes.

"Wh-who...a-are...yo-you?" Naruto barely gets out.

"I'm...I'm Lissa!" Lissa nervously but still slightly excitedly states.

"Li-Liss-Lissa? I'm...I'm...Nar-uto." Naruto replies before his eyes slide shut.

"OH NO! Hey, come on wake up." Lissa yells while gentle shaking the limp blonde.

Chrom steps in saying "Lissa, uhhh, I think he needs rest, soooo you should stop shaking him."

Lissa blushes a little while replying to her brother "I...I knew that."

Fredrick sighs while saying "let's find a place to make camp and let him rest for the night, we can find out more on both of our new...guests when we get back to Ylisse."

They quickly set up camp in a field and after cooking their meal over a fire are ready to finally go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's Chapter 2. I left Robin's gender ambiguous because I was wondering should Robin be a male or female, I'll most likely have a poll or something. If you review your choice I will count it towards the poll in my head. so you can review your answer if you are a guest or vote if you are not. Ja, mata!


	3. To Join Ylisse!

**Disclaimer:** Mesa doesn't own anything. Mesa just writes, and writes, but never owns and owns.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Robin in this story is Fem. Robin (It was a 6 to 4 vote). Naruto does have his chakra abilities but the environment of Ylisse makes it so it is like ten times harder to preform jutsus and such. He won't be using chakra in the next battle. He will soon but not next chapter. I know that some of you will say that Naruto shouldn't of said what he said to them and I'll explain it at the bottom A/N.

* * *

Chapter 3 part 1: To Join Ylisse!

* * *

The Shepherds and their two guests sat around a fire cooking bear meat. Chrom realizing that in the chaos of the bandit escapade, forgot to ask what Naruto's name and story was decided now was the best time.

"Soooo..." Chrom stated looking directly at Naruto with a friendly smile.

Naruto looked up from his meal

'If you can call this leathery, tough...meat...a meal' thought Naruto.

"Hmmm? Do you have a question?" Naruto asked as he looked at him.

Chrom swallowed the food in his mouth, cleared his throat, and asked "We never got your name or how you showed up in Southtown."

The rest of the group leaned in to clearly hear his story.

Naruto let out a chuckle, "Well allow me to fix that, My full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-"

"Whoa, that's a pretty long name." interrupted Lissa.

"Yes, well, I went only by Naruto Uzumaki most of my life." Naruto said while softly glaring at Lissa for interrupting him.

"Heehee, Sorry." Lissa apologized sheepishly.

"Can I ask who you guys are?" Naruto questioned trying to get to know the people that both saved and healed him.

"Ahh, yes, I'm Chrom, the prin-" Chrom was beginning to say before Lissa jumped in excitedly,

"I'm Lissa, Chrom's younger sister"

"I'm Fredrick, I protect both Milord and Milady from any threat that may try to befall them." Fredrick professionally stated.

"And I'm...Robin, they found me as well, though I was out cold in a field, and I can't seem to recall anything before they found me." Robin said.

"Amnesia huh? I'm sorry, that would suck forgetting your past like that." Naruto said sadly, if he forgot his friends and his past, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet all of you...though...uhhh...where was I again?" stated a slightly confused Naruto.

"You were going to tell us how you appeared in Southtown as injured as you were." Fredrick stated wanting to know if this Naruto Uzumaki was a threat or not.

"Ahh. Ok, well...this may sound a tad crazy, but I think I came from another world becau-" Naruto started until he was interrupted by Fredrick

"Do you honestly take us for fools? Who would fall for that ruse?"

Chrom sighed "Fredrick, at least let him finish his story and explanation." Chrom told Fredrick.

"But, if he proves host-" Fredrick started to say.

"Fredrick! Enough!" Chrom interrupted a tad annoyed that he had to raise his voice to his friend and guard.

"Now, please continue, Naruto." continued Chrom.

"Uhh...It's fine, it's hard for me to believe too, you know?" Naruto said before continuing his story, "Well, I believe that this is a different world because the weapons and the buildings are a completely different style than what I'm used to seeing."

"Well, could it be that you're just in a different part of the world? A part that you've never seen?" questioned Robin as she was fully immersed in Naruto's story.

"I guess that could be true, but let's not get sidetrack, I'll answer any questions after I'm done." Naruto reasoned.

"I fought against a madman that wanted to enslave my entire world in an illusion against everyone's will, but in the end it didn't matter, Madara killed them all." Naruto said as he stared vacantly at the fire.

Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, all of his friends dead. Naruto suppressed the tears that were beginning to form before continuing "We fought for four days straight, before we decided to end it, he...that fucking bastard taunted mocked me and everything I stood for, then using a technique, he sent me here."

"I guess war never changes even on different worlds, but what you described was a...a...a massacre, for one man to cause that much suffering, that much damage, that much pain is unbelievable." Chrom ground out as he tried to hold back his anger at this...Madara.

"I...don't discount your tale, but how do we know you can be trusted? That you come from another world?" Fredrick inquired.

Naruto held out his hand and concentrated envisioning his signature technique, the Rasengan in his hand. After two minutes of concentration, a slowly rotating weak Rasengan shimmered in Naruto's hand before flickering out.

'Da...mn, it shouldn't take that much time or energy to make a normal Rasengan, what the hell is wrong?' thought Naruto as he was panting a little.

"Whoa!...that's...that's impressive." Lissa said impressed at the strange magic that was preformed without a tome.

"That could be a surprise to any opposition we might face, they won't expect magic to be used without a tome." Robin said, thinking on all the possible situations that it could be used for.

"That's great, do you have any more unique abilities, that you can show us?" inquired Chrom, excited that Naruto seemed to be willing to help them.

"I believe you at least come from an area that hasn't been discovered yet as we don't have any magic like that, so you very well may be from a different world, still traveling worlds is not commonplace so forgive me if I still have my doubts. Also Milord, maybe you should give him time to recover that technique seemed to drain a lot of his energy." Fredrick observed.

"Give me a sec, I need to think." Naruto told them as he blocked out the outside world to talk to his tenant and friend; Kurama.

Nodding towards the blonde, the Shepherds decide to talk on what they should do next. Inside Naruto's mindscape, he reaches the seal that holds the mighty Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Yo! Kurama what the hell is wrong with my Chakra?" Naruto yelled up to his friend.

" **Stop yelling I can hear you just fine, about your Chakra, thanks to the last move that the fucking bastard Uchiha used on** -" Kurama was explaining before being interrupted by Naruto.

"You mean the Dimensional Kamui?" Naruto interrupted

" **Don't interrupt and let me explain, as I was saying, there are a number of factors that led to this Chakra predicament. First, the Kamui put a lot of stress on your already exhausted body, so being the great all powerful demon that I am, I had to rapidly heal you over and over again throughout the Jutsu's duration. Second, This world's environment is royally screwing with both the production and control of both of our Chakra, not only is our Chakra less...potent for a lack of better term, but its not regenerating as fast as it was or should be, Hell, It is taking a long fuckin' time to even start regenerating, so it'll take mor-** "

"WHAT!, I can't use any of my badass jutsus?" a depressed Naruto interrupted Kurama once again.

Kurama sighed before saying " **What the hell did I say about interrupting me? Now listen or get out.** "

That broke Naruto out of his depression as he snapped to attention, now fully listening to Kurama.

" **Excellent, now as I was saying, It will take a lot more chakra to do the same techniques that is why your Rasen** -" Kurama started to say.

"So there is no good to come from this? No Silver lining? Man, this is just the worst." Naruto interrupts...for the third time.

 **"God fucking god, Kit, what part of 'Don't interrupt me' don't you understand? Basically to put it in simpler terminology, to make ten shadow clones you would have to use around the same amount of Chakra for a thousand giver or take a couple hundred, because not only is the actual composition of the Chakra screwed up so is your control, you very well might need to refresh yourself on how to do most of your Jutsus, anyway back to the example, now while normally you would still have no problem you still haven't fully recovered from your fight and add in the fact that I had to use most of your chakra and a good portion of mine to make sure you survived Madara's technique...** " Kurama explained leaving the end open.

"So we are both running damn near empty and our Chakra takes a long time to even start regenerating, let alone to actually fill our reserves?" Naruto inquired.

" **As far as I can tell, yes, which reminds me, I don't think its possible to enter Sage Mode since this world doesn't have Chakra its safe to assume that it wouldn't have Nature Chakra.** " Kurama finished explaining.

"I still think I should try when I get more Chakra in my reserves, but for now I guess I have to mostly rely on small scale ninjutsu, taijutsu as well as weapons until my chakra reserves get filled more." Naruto stated with a determined glint in his eyes.

" **Yup, nailed it in one. I would either learn where to find more of your ninja tools or learn to use one of the common weapons found here.** " Kurama said as he realized that it would be extremely hard to find kunais or shurikens in this...world.

"You're right, what weapon should I learn anyway?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

" **How the hell should I know?** " Kurama asked Naruto.

"Well, you're the magnificent, all-mighty, nine-tailed fox; Kurama." Naruto deadpanned.

" **What was the second to last word you just said?** " Kurama asked.

"Uhhh...fox?" Naruto questioned not sure why Kurama asked.

" **Exactly you moron I'm a fucking fox, what the fuck would I need weapons for? When I can just blow shit up, hell I have built in weapons** " Kurama raised his right paw so Naruto could see his giant razor-sharp claws **"See these? these are all the weapons I need!"** Kurama finished yelling at his idiotic friend.

"You don't need to be such an ass about it...anyway do you know where we are?" Naruto asked finally wondering where they landed.

" **One, that's a stupid question even by your standards. Two, I've never left the Elemental nations, and three, According to that blue haired boy, we are near the capital of some country called Ylisse, I assume where this group is from."** Kurama listed.

"How did you know if you've never been here?" Naruto asked.

 **"Idiot, I'm the great and mighty Kurama, I can easily both listen to them and talk to you, so being the kind and generous demon I am, I'll tell you what they said, lets see...apparently we are on our way to the capital of Ylisse, those bandits spoke with a...Plegian...accent, the westerly neighbor of Ylisee. These...Plegians apparently always try to instigate a war with Ylisee. Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick are part of a group of people who protect those who can't protect themselves and they call themselves** **Shepherds.** " Kurama lectured hoping he got all of it right.

"They sound like people I can understand and like."Naruto said as he smiled broadly.

" **Ya, I know you'd say that so I suggest you travel with them to at least get accumulated to this world, especially since no one knows who I am and you won't be shunned for holdi** -" Kurama was interrupted by

Naruto yelling "I thought we discussed this Kurama, it wasn't your fault, and with all the help you've given me, I'm proud to call you my friend."

Kurama just smiled and said " **...Thanks Naruto...that...that means a lot to me, you are my friend as well."**

"No problem, Kura." Naruto responded.

" **Again, one, don't call me Kura, two, what are you going to do now?** " asked Kurama.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say...Kura." jokes Naruto as he collapses laughing.

Kurama growls in response while mumbling about being trapped in a moron.

Naruto wipes away a tear "Hahahahahhh, anyway I was planning one joining them if they ask, you know? They protect people and I can get behind them on that." Naruto replies.

" **Ya, ya, ya, whatever, it's time for you to go back.** " Kurama answers.

"Ok! See ya, ya over grown fur ball." Naruto laughs out as he fades from his mindscape.

" **Ya, see ya Kit and good luck.** " Kurama mumbles out as he lays back down to rest.

Naruto opens his eyes and stretches, catching the attention of the others.

"You where thinking pretty hard, weren't you?" Chrom intones out.

"Uhhh, yeah...I...was...uhh...trying to...trying to come to terms with everything, you know? Traveling to a seemingly different world, fighting bandits immediately after, got really hectic." Naruto came up with an excuse on the spot as he didn't want them to know about the demon sealed in him.

Now, Naruto didn't have any problems with Kurama it's just that telling some one you just met about a demon that can destroy countries in a flash, kinda gives off bad vibes.

Chrom not catching on answers, "Of course it would be disorienting for anyone, now I think we all had a long day and should get some rest before we reach the capital."

They all agreed wholeheartedly and laid back on the ground.

Naruto sighs while thinking 'I'm in a new world, guys. Are you watching over me? Are you sad that I couldn't save our world? I'm going to try and do to this world what I failed to do to ours; I along with Chrom, Robin, Lissa and every one else, am going to save this world from any threat that comes up. Please give me strength, my friends.' He closes his eyes as a single tear escapes his eye.

* * *

A/N: The reason Naruto told them as much as he did about Madera was to build a little more trust with them. He didn't tell them his entire life story just a very short story on his last fight. How did the chakra explanation go? good? bad? If anything looks out of place or wrong feel free to tell me and I shall try to fix it post haste. Not as action...y...? as the last chapters but provides a little exposition. thank you and Ja, matte!


	4. A Masked Person and Strange Beings

**Disclaimer:** Like always see chapter 1.

* * *

A/N: Most of this chapter will follow the Awakening cannon closely. Sorry I did not update the story as scheduled, I was on vacation (visiting friends in a neighboring state.) and I don't own a laptop. So I'll upload two chapters of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 (part 2): Who's that Masked Person?

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the entire group except for Chrom was asleep dreaming of times and places that have no place in reality, hell Naruto was dreaming of strange creatures coming from another time and attacking the populace like that would ever happen.

Chrom awoke to a feeling of dread as he stood up silently as to not wake any of his companions.

'Hmmm, Something isn't right.' Chrom thought with a worried look on his face.

Chrom decided to look around and investigate, but when he tried to silently walk towards the area where he felt the feeling of dread, Lissa woke and quickly stood and stretched to work the kinks out of her back. Lissa quickly and with more stealth than her brother walked over to Chrom.

"What are you doing?" Lissa whispered.

"Nothing, don't worry, just go back to sleep." Chrom whispered back not wanting Lissa to worry about his gut feeling.

"Why? So you could sneak off? Nuh huh, I know you think something's wrong I can see it on your face." Lissa whispered harshly.

"Fine, I think something bad is going to happen around here soon, I want you to stay here while I check it out." Chrom silently ordered.

"Nope, no way, I'm coming with you." Lissa whispered out.

"Ok, Ok, let's go and stay close to me." Chrom gave in.

After walking for several minutes they stop in a part of the woods only to feel the very earth underneath them shake.

Chrom looks at his sister "Run."

The very ground is being torn asunder, spewing lava into the air. They reach a clearing noticing that the shaking seemingly stopped.

"Chrom! what is that." Lissa's shakily yells as she points to the sky above them.

Chrom glances at his sister to make sure she's fine, before gazing into the sky just as a strange portal opens.

"I...I...I don't know! But I don't like the look of it at all. Lissa get behind me!" Chrom shouts as he draws Falchion.

As they both look at the portal, it opens revealing that it somewhat resembles an eye.

'Just what is this?' Chrom thinks as he falls into his stance.

When the Portal is fully open, two strange creatures dropped out of it and stood woodenly. The two creatures rush at Chrom and Lissa. Chrom taking the intuitive rushes at the creature who is closest and slashes it across the chest faster then the creature can react to. He pauses as he looks on as the creature turn it's head 180 degrees. The creature seeing the pause tries to take advantage by swinging his axe horizontally, only for Chrom to duck underneath and sweep it off it's feet. The creature, slow to get up, is impaled from above. Chrom stares in mild curiosity and shock as the creature turns to purple dust.

He is broken from his thoughts by Lissa's screams, when he looks over he sees the second creature stalking over to her.

"Damn! Lissa hang on!" Chrom shouts as he runs full speed trying to get there before the creature can strike.

Unbeknownst to both the creature and Chrom, a masked figure jumps from the portal and lands in front of Lissa, blocking the creatures downward strike.

"Help." the masked person yells at Chrom.

"Right." Chrom answers back.

The masked person pushes the creature away causing it to spin, both Chrom and the masked person quickly strike the creature across the torso and it explodes into dust.

"Thanks, may I have your na-" Chrom starts.

"Hey, Chrom, Lissa are you alright?" Robin interrupts.

Chrom being distracted by the arrival of Robin, Fredrick and Naruto lost track of the masked person's whereabouts.

"You should've seen it, there were these creatures and-" Lissa was saying only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"You mean those?" Naruto points to five creatures slowly moving towards them.

"Yeah thos...WHAT, there's more of them?!" Lissa yells out.

"Uhhh...are these things common here?" Naruto asks wondering what kind of world he dropped into.

"Hey, I was about to say that." Robin replied.

"No, they don't come from any place I've seen, and this is no time to talk." Fredrick answered.

Robin looks around the clearing they're in, spotting some abandoned forts

"The abandoned forts can provide some shelter, try to use them." Robin tells them.

"Right, there seem to be five...things...total." Naruto supplies, then continues to give more information "Two with bows, two sword wielders, and an axe guy."

"Hey, sorry we're late." a new slightly gruff feminine voice called out.

Two figures emerge from the tree line, one with red hair riding a horse with slightly less armor than Fredrick. The second person was a male with light blue hair and he was carrying a bow.

"It's fine as long as you two are here, Sully." Chrom replies.

"What are those horrendous abominations?" the male new comer asked with a dignified disgusted expression on his face.

"We don't know, Virion, but whatever they are they must be destroyed." Fredrick answered.

"Who are the two newbies?" Sully asked while looking at both Robin and Naruto.

"No time for introductions, we'll tell you after we get rid of these creatures." Fredrick answered.

"Right. Hey Blondie, do you have a weapon?" Sully gruffly questioned.

Naruto looking towards her out the corner of his eye, reached into his weapons pouch to find a kunai and an explosive note. He pulled out the kunai.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto replied.

"A...knife? Whatever works for ya, Blondie." Sully chuckled out.

Naruto just mumbles about girls with shades of red hair are always mean to him.

With that Fredrick gallops to meet the first enemy; a mercenary wielding a bronze sword. The mercenary parries Fredrick's lance. The horse rears up and uppercuts the mercenary, as he lays there, Fredrick quickly impales him through the heart turning the creature to dust.

'These creatures don't seem to be alive or able to think, this may be a tad easier than I thought.' Fredrick thinks as he rushes to kill more of these creatures.

As Fredrick was fighting the mercenary, Chrom rushed at an unsuspecting archer who was taking aim at Lissa.

"Oh no you don't!" Chrom yells as he brings Falchion down.

The archer surprised by the yell let the arrow fly, the last thing the archer saw was Falchion.

"Damn, Lissa look out!" Chrom yelled desperately.

The world seemed to slow down as Chrom saw the arrow fly towards his sister, tears flowing down his face as he knew he won't be able to save her.

*Squelch*

He looked down not wanting to see his sister laying in her own blood.

"Wha?...NARUTO!" Lissa yelled.

The scream caused Chrom's head to shoot up, what he saw was Naruto falling to one knee with an arrow buried in his shoulder.

"Are...are...you...alright...Lissa?" Naruto breathed out as pain racked his body.

"I'm...I'm...fine...thank you." Lissa gasped out between sobs.

"Hold...hold on, I'll heal you." Lissa said.

Naruto just grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out with a pained grunt. Lissa gasped and quickly healed him of his injuries.

"Thanks, and I'm glad your okay Lissa." Naruto said while standing up. "Make sure you stay in a safe place or are with one of us, I would hate for you do get hurt." Naruto continued.

Lissa just dumbly nodded as a small blush formed on her face. Chrom just sends a thankful nod in Naruto's direction as he gained a determined glint and quickly rushed off to attack the next damnable creature.

Meanwhile, with Sully and Virion.

They were attacking an archer.

"Ready to kick some ass, Virion?" Sully asked with a smile as she galloped towards the archer.

"I don't agree with your vulgarity, but I agree let's show these monsters what's what." Virion replied as he readied his own bow.

As the enemy archer was reading his arrow, he had to jump away as an arrow landed where he was, while he was in the air Sully tried to run her lance through the creature's head, only for the archer to sacrifice it's bow to divert the path of the lance. The lance took off a chunk of the creature's ear.

"Hey! Virion what are you waiting for an invitation? Shoot this bastard!" Sully yelled out.

When she looked over to where Virion was she noticed he was dodging strikes from a mercenary.

"Shit! Hold on I'm coming." Sully cursed as she urged her horse to gallop faster.

The weaponless archer was trying to sneak away, but ran into Chrom

" **Arghh?** " The creature questioned.

Chrom just smirked as he quickly finished the creature off. Sully finally reached the mercenary and struck out with her lance, only for the mercenary to quickly spin and block her lance. Virion quickly notched an arrow and shot the mercenary through the chest.

After a quick rest, Naruto focused on the creature with an axe. Quickly running at the creature that was at the other side of the clearing, he attached the explosive note to his final kunai and slid under the creature's axe swing and impaled the kunai into the creature's foot, trapping it in place. The fizzing sound of the tag made Naruto quickly substitute with a discarded bronze sword. The tag quickly explode turning both the bronze sword and the lodged kunai into shrapnel, killing the creature instantly.

Sweating, Naruto thought 'Damn, even the substitution drains more then I thought, just how long will it take to gain most of my chakra back.'

"Damn, Blondie has some moves." Sully praises.

Chrom walks up to Naruto

"Thank you for protecting my sister, but please don't try to sacrifice yourself." Chrom thanks Naruto.

Everyone looks over to see the masked person walking up to them after dispatching another group of creatures.

"Thank you, as well for protecting and helping us." Chrom smiles warmly at the masked person.

"I'm Chrom, may I ask your name?" Chrom inquires.

"Marth" was the masked person curt answer.

Chrom's expression changes to surprise that this person is named after the hero king of the past.

"I have something to tell you, the world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity." the masked person explains.

Meanwhile, Naruto growls as he thinks 'So, I went from one doomed world to another.'

" **Listen, Naruto, you may have failed to save your world, but now you have a chance to save this world.** " Kurama explains.

'You're...you're right, though you didn't have to remind me that I failed.' Naruto tells the fox.

'I may have...failed my world, but not this one. I will never forget my old friends, my old world, but they would want to me to help this world.' Naruto reasons.

" **Yes, they would want you to help as many as you can, and the blonde haired girl is talking, sooo, leave.** " Kurama told him.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see that Lissa's face is mere centimeters away.

"-ruto?" Lissa finished her partially unheard question.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he took a couple steps back.

"Heeheehahaha, you should've seen the look on your face, hahahaha!" Lissa laughs out.

Chrom sighs while explaining "What she was supposed to tell you before you screamed-"

"Like a freaking girl." Sully interrupts with a laugh.

"-is that we are making our way to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse." Chrom continued.

"The...then...what ar...are we waiting for, let's go!" Naruto yelled out while running off to hide his embarrassment.

"You're going the wrong way, Blondie." Sully laughs out.

Naruto just slowly shuffles back mumbling about how should he know.

They start to walk off as Naruto looks at everyone and then looks toward the sky thinking 'Even if I have to spend the rest of my life fighting with friends like Chrom, Lissa, Robin and who ever else I meet, it'll be worth it.'

' **Let's just hope this world doesn't have some crazed mad man who's trying to take over the world.** ' Kurama thought to himself as he closed his eyes to rest.

With that final thought, Naruto just smiles and enjoys his conversation with everyone as they can finally make their way to Ylisstol.

* * *

A/N: Good? Great? Bad? Ugly? Anyway, the official pairing has yet to be decided. Its been suggested to do a small harem, to have it be NarutoxLucina, but it's still TBA as of now. thank you for reading!


	5. Ylisse and The Exalt

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this is short, it is just to finish the Ylisstol 'Arc'.

* * *

Chapter 3 (part 3): Home Sweet Ylisstol.

* * *

They arrived in Ylisstol and Chrom chuckled at the shocked and awed expressions of both Robin and Naruto.

"There's...there's so many people." Robin said while looking around in awe.

"The buildings are...weird?...I mean in a good way, hahahaha." Naruto nervously chuckled as Lissa lightly glared at him.

As they were walking through the streets of the capitol, Robin and Naruto looking around at all the new sights.

'They're like children looking for a new toy.' thought Fredrick as he shook his head slightly.

Fredrick decided to trust Naruto, at least a little, when he saw him take the arrow for Lissa, and if Chrom trusts them he will hold his tongue. Ahead of them they see a large crowd.

"Uhh, is there some sort of event or festival?" Robin questions.

"Sis!" Lissa yells as she runs through the crowd as she sees her older sister, Emmeryn.

"Emm, we made it back." Chrom smiled as he looked at his older sister.

Naruo leans in towards Fredrick and whispers, "Hey, Fredrick, who is she?"

"She's the Exalt-" Fredrick stated as he looked towards Naruto, seeing his blank look he decided to elaborate "-The leader of this country." Fredrick continued.

"Ahh! Okay, thanks buddy." Naruto responds with a smile as he slaps Fredrick's back, causing Fredrick to stumble forward slightly and for Naruto to hold his hand in pain.

'Damn, I forgot he was wearing that stupid armor.' Naruto thought.

" **Hey, idiot, how the hell did you forget. He's fucking wearing it and it's pretty hard to miss when it reflects the fucking sun and-** " Kurama ranted.

Naruto decided to ignore the ranting fox and focus on the reunion of siblings...

"Wait, if Chrom and Lissa are the younger siblings of the Exalt...then that means they are like the prince and princess." Naruto thought.

"Yes they are." the Exalt said as she looked towards him with an amused smile.

"Which means that I was traveling with royalty...though Lissa acts nothing like a princes-OW!" Naruto, thinking he was talking in his thoughts yelped as Lissa punched him and sent a glare at him.

"Well as amusing as this is, we seem to be drawing a crowd, let's go to the castle." the Exalt said as she lead the group away from the rapidly expanding crowd, looking to see what the commotion was about.

Naruto was pouting and rubbing his arm.

'Man she hits hard, and that glare, so scary.' Naruto thought with a shiver.

His only response was hysterical laughter as Kurama tried not to die laughing at his friends expense. Once they reach the castle, they all got comfortable and the Exalt turned towards them and introduced herself to Robin and Naruto,

"Hello, I, as you now know, am the Exalt of Ylisse, but please call me Emmeryn." she introduced.

"Yes, of course." Robin replies with a slight bow.

"Ok! No problem, Emmeryn." Naruto responds with a bright smile and a quick two-fingered salute.

"Oh! I...I'm Robin." Robin stated with an embarrassed blush.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" Naruto cheerfully stated.

Emmeryn smiles and laughs slightly, "You sure are energetic."Emmeryn responded.

Naruto chuckles, but remembers a question he had.

"Hey, Uhh, Emmeryn?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Emmeryn inquired.

"What exactly is an Exalt?" Naruto asked.

Fredrick hearing this question responds, "If I may?" at the Exalt's nod he continues, "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world, but the first Exalt joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low, and Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for."

"Yup, She's the best big sister ever!" Lissa cheered.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about something important, Emm." Chrom tells his sister seriously.

"While we were patrolling we came upon Robin, the girl with the black hair, wearing the cloak, who was passed out in a field, she has amnesia, but she proved reliable and trustworthy. We also found Naruto, the man in the tattered clothes and blonde hair, we found him injured fighting against bandits in the border town, South Town, he collapsed and we helped and healed him." Chrom explains.

He continues by adding "We when were on our way something strange happened...we...we saw these...things, they weren't alive, yet they attacked us without remorse."

"That...that is disturbing, but I believe that you and the Shepherds can handle it." Emmeryn says.

Chrom turns to both Robin and Naruto "Do you want to join the Shepherds?"

"Are you sure that is wise, Milord?" Fredrick asks.

"I trust them, they helped us and they could've easily proved hostile, but they didn't." Chrom answered.

Emmeryn turns towards them,

"Now, Chrom and I need to go to a council meeting, so while we're gone, Fredrick take Naruto to get new clothes and weapons, I assume he doesn't have any money so here is 15,000 gold, try to keep it under that, and Lissa show Robin around, see if she needs anything, I bid you all farewell." Emmeryn said as she and Chrom walked away.

"Great! Let's go Freddie!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the castle.

Fredrick sighs as he jogged after him while yelling "Don't call me Freddie, and do you even know where you're going?"

"No clue! hahahaha." Naruto laughs as he takes a random right.

After 10 minutes of chasing Naruto Fredrick catches up.

"Ha...ha...ha...finally...caught...up..." Fredrick breathes out.

"Wow! You can run pretty fast even in all that armor." Naruto said impressed.

They started walking off towards Ylisstol's main shopping district.

"You need new clothes first, so we will go to the clothes store." Fredrick tells Naruto as they arrive at the clothing store.

When they walk in the clerk smiles and greets them. After 10 minutes of looking Naruto goes into the dressing stall, after 3 minutes he emerges. He's wearing dark brown leather boots, black combat pants, black long sleeve shirt, and a cloak that resembles his Sage cloak, but the colors are inverted. The clerk nods and asks for 6,000 gold. Fredrick pays him and turns to Naruto

"Is that all you need?" Fredrick asks as he nods in approval at Naruto's attire.

"Ya, I would like to get some armor though, a little protection never hurt." Naruto answers looking over his attire and feeling the high quality material that it's made from.

They walked away from the clothing store and headed to the weapon and armor shop.

"You said you wanted some armor and you need a weapon, just remember you only have 9,000 gold left." Fredrick told Naruto as he handed him the bag of gold.

"I'll wait out here for you, don't take too long." Fredrick orders as he sits on a bench in front of the shop.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya" Naruto says as he walks in.

Naruto enters and nods to the clerk as he looks around at the plethora of weapons and armor.

'I need to get armor but still leave me flexible enough to use my taijutsu, ninjutsu and to use weap...ons, I need to also learn how to use a weapon.' Naruto thinks as he looks at the light armor.

He ended up picking up a pair of slightly flexible silver grieves, he walks up to the clerk

"How much for these." Naruto asks as he placed the gauntlets on the table.

"Ahh, those would be 4,000 gold for the pair." the clerk tells Naruto the price

. "Great! I'll take them." Naruto cheerfully states as he hands the clerk 4,000 gold.

He then walks to the weapon section of the shop, and looks around for something that speaks out to him. After 35 minutes of looking he found a pair of swords that caught his eye. He brings them to the counter and the clerk looks surprised

"Hmm, not to many people use dual swords, but to each there own." clerk shrugs.

"I like to be unique." Naruto states proudly only to become depressed as the clerk responds "You know unique doesn't always mean high quality."

"Whatever, how much will this cost?" Naruto asked.

"Ehh, 5,000 gold and I'll even let you name 'em." the clerk answers.

"Ok? I think I could name them anyway, but thanks, I'll take them." Naruto hands over the rest of his gold and grabs both swords smiling.

"You know that those swords were forged by the same blacksmith that forged the famous sword Ragnell, the white sword you hold in your hand was blessed by the divine dragon, Naga. The blackish red one was forged by using a Manakete's blood, some say it's cursed, but I'll let you find out for yourself." the clerk added as he walked away to check inventory.

"So these are made by a famous blacksmith, huh? then I'll make these legends, just like this Ragnell." Naruto mutters to himself.

"What are you going to name 'em child?" the clerk asked curious.

"Hmmm, the white blade I think I'll name Unity, and the blackish red blade I'll name Dissention." Naruto said while sheathing the swords to his waist, one on each side.

"Interesting choice not something I would've picked, but still good nonetheless." the clerk replied nodding.

When Naruto left the shop, Fredrick looks at the two swords at his side

"Dual blades? that's...an unique choice, do you know how to use swords?" Fredrick asked as they walked to who knows where.

"Uhhh, No...no I don't, but you could teach me." Naruto asked as he followed Fredrick.

"I could and if you need me to, I will. Oh! We are heading to the Shepherd's headquarters, we will introduce you to the rest of the Shepherd's." Fredrick explained.

They walked for a couple minutes before they stopped in front of the headquarters of Shepherds.

'Well, here we go into a new chapter and a new journey.' Naruto thought as Fredrick opened the door.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Sorry for the delay and all that but...yes, was this good? bad? or what. Review (if you want, there's no gun here.) and as always Thank you.


	6. The Road to Regna Ferox!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

 **A/N** **:** Sorry for the long wait, I was playing Fire Emblem: Fates and well became obsessed with it. hahahahaha. I think my favorite path is Revelations (Gotta love the Special Edition, I didn't have to wait.) Naruto's chakra is still relatively low, so he won't really be using it majorly until Regna. Anyway, on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 4: Off to Regna Ferox.

* * *

After opening the door Fredrick stepped to the side to let Naruto enter the room.

"This is the home away from home for the Shepherds." Fredrick stated as he went to stand next to Chrom.

"All right, now that both Robin and Naruto are here, I can give us our next mission." Chrom explained.

"Wha? Who's Naruto and who's Robin?" Vaike asked looking between the two new comers.

"The blonde haired guy is Naruto and Robin is the girl." Fredrick answers before Chrom could even get a word in.

"Anyway, about the mission, we are to head north to Ferox to seek their help against the Plegian threat." Chrom said looking at everyone that was listening closely.

"Vaike, were you listening?" Chrom yelled as he saw Vaike staring off into the distance.

"Huh, oh ya, the Teach never misses anything, hahahaha." Vaike chuckled as he smiled wide at everyone.

"We should be able to reach there by tomorrow at the latest if there are no delays." Fredrick said ignoring Vaike's nonsense.

"Right, getting back to the point on hand, we most likely will encounter more of those undead things. Are you up to it Robin? Naruto how is your shoulder feeling?" Chrom asked getting ready to leave for who knows how long.

"Ye...yes, I'm ready for anything" Robin said building more confidence and getting pumped.

"Hell ya, I'm ready for anything, besides the shoulder is as good as new." Naruto stated excited to test out his new blades.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Chrom asked making sure everyone had all their equipment together.

When everyone answered affirmatively, they all left marching on to Ferox and beyond. After marching for awhile they came across a clearing filled with those undead beasts that they meet before.

"If we are very quiet we can sneak by them and avoid an unnecessary conflict." Chrom whispered sneaking through the bordering tress.

*Snap* "Uhh, Teach may have stepped on a branch, hahaha." Vaike chortled, alerting even more of the Risen.

Naruto jumps out of the tree line while drawing his swords, each one slightly glowing a soft white.

"There seems to be roughly 10 enemies!" Robin shouted out as she starts to work out a strategy.

"Ok, guide our swords Robin." Chrom said as he got into a defensive stance.

"Of course, move all the heavy hitters to the front line and have all ranged fighters and Lissa move behind." Robin planned.

"Uhhh, I don't have my axe." Vaike said.

"Ok, everyone who came prepared follow Robin's plan, Naruto stay on my right, Robin move to Naruto's left and Fredrick, you will be support, if it looks like anyone is in trouble I want you to help them. Lissa, Stahl, Sully and Miriel move to the back with Vaike." Chrom ordered.

As Miriel moved to the back she steps on something, looking down she saw that she stepped on an axe.

"I assume this is yours?" Miriel asked Vaike as she indicated to the axe on the ground.

"Aw man, my axe how'd it get there? oh well, Teach has no time to find out, just watch me go wild." Vaike said as he started to rush off.

Chrom sighed as he grabbed onto Vaike's collar stopping him from moving any further.

"Listen to Robin's plan, Vaike." Chrom stated exasperated.

"Here's the plan, we move slowly, luring a few enemies at a time and tag team them, that way we won't be overwhelmed nor would we be spread out to thin." Robin said as she told everyone her plan.

"Great, everyone understand? Oh! If you get injured Stahl, Sully, or Vaike can switch with you so Lissa can heal you." Chrom explained as they moved twenty feet forward catching the attention of two Risen.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Chrom asked as he shifted to a offensive stance.

Nodding Naruto lowered his body and got ready to unleash hell on those unfortunate enough to be on the other side of his blades.

"Vaike, Stahl take our positions." Chrom ordered as he and Naruto ran from the group and engaged the two Risen.

Chrom met with his target first going for a horizontal slash, only to have his strike blocked. Quickly using his momentum he spun around to the Risen's back and slashed vertically and to finish the job struck horizontally, killing the Risen quickly.

Naruto, not used to having swords, much less western style swords was swinging them like a bat...fox out of hell.

"Defiantly need to teach him how to use swords." Fredrick mumbled to himself getting slight nods from the others.

 **'Kit, what the fuck do you think you're doing, besides making you and by extension me look like a idiot?'** Kurama asked as he watched Naruto flail his arms wildly.

'These are heavier than I thought they would be, and besides I'm used to Kunai and Shuriken not swords, they are more Sasuke's or TenTen's thing.' Naruto thought back at the fox.

Naruto's wild and unpredictable flailing of sharp pointy weapons overwhelmed the unfortunate Risen.

"Wow, who needs a style when you can just randomly swing swords." Naruto said as he ran back towards the group.

 **'Kit...'** Kurama started.

'Yeah, what is it Kura?' Naruto thought back.

 **'One, don't ever fucking call me Kura again, Two, while not having a style may work on unthinking undead beings such as these when you get to more skilled opponents not only wll they best you but you'll waste more stamina by flailing around, and third, our chakra may regenerate a lot slower but this environment also seems to make it more potent, more powerful.'** Kurama said as he waited for his host's answer.

'What, why didn't you tell me this when you were explaining it before?!' Naruto shouted mentally.

 **'I was running all the possibilities through my head to make sure there isn't any serious side effects, like your chakra coils not being used to the potency and exploding after using a certain level of chakra.'** Kurama answered.

'And...?' Naruto thought leaving the question lingering.

 **'None too serious, so far the worst I found is that it has a slim chance of hurting you somewhat as you perform the Jutsus, like when you didn't know how to throw your Rasenshuriken and the other minor side effects are...'** Kurama ranted on and on about the various side effects.

After seemingly 15 minutes of ranting

'Hmmm, we'll talk more about this later, after we get to Ferox, and Kurama?' Naruto suddenly interrupted his friend.

 **'Hmmm?'** Kurama asked.

'I'm glad your with me on this journey, you're...you're the only one I truly know here.' Naruto sincerely told his good friend.

 **'Don't get too mushy on me, kit. I'm still the mighty Kyuubi.'** Thundered out Kurama.

"-ruto!" Fredrick shouted.

"Quit daydreaming and pay attention, you're in a battle." Fredrick continued.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm ready now." Naruto said getting pumped up.

"Good because you were out of it for awhile, there's only 1 more enemy left plus their leader." Fredrick deadpanned.

"What! Just how long was I out?" Naruto yelled out.

 **'Roughly 20 minutes.'** "20 minutes." both Kurama and Fredrick answered simultaneously.

"Whatever, to make up for it leave the rest for me!" Naruto shouted as he ran off.

"Yaaaa-hoo! Teach is with ya!" Vaike shouted laughing while catching up to the other blonde.

"Hey get ba-" Fredrick shouted only to be silenced by a hand on his shoulder, looking over he sees Chrom shake his head.

"If we don't let them burn that energy we'll have to deal with it and I can barely handle Vaike, so just let them, we'll help them if it looks like their in any danger." Chrom answered Fredrick's unasked question.

Fredrick's only response was a heavy sigh as he turned to watch them battle.

Naruto reached his victim first and swung down Dissention, the Risen tried to block only for Dissention to glow a dark crimson and slice cleanly through the bronze sword said Risen used to block with. Then he quickly did a flip and swung down with Unity only for it to glow a slight gold and slash through the Risen like a hot knife through butter.

"Hm? I wonder what was with tha-" Naruto began only to feel suddenly energized.

"Hey! Vaike!" Naruto shouted.

"Ya, what could the Teach do for ya?" Vaike shouted back.

"Let's take out the boss with a combined attack." Naruto suggested.

"OK!" Vaike shouted.

"Uhh, we are like 3 feet from each other, there's no need to shout." Naruto sweat dropped.

"I know!" Vaike shouted.

"Ooook? Anyway, Here's what we're going to do." Naruto started as he whispered the plan to Vaike.

"Great! The Teach loves this plan, Let's get this done, HAHAHAHAHA!" Vaike bellowed out.

He turned towards Naruto and swung his axe down, Naruto reacts and uses Dissension to catch the axe in the curve under the sharp part of the axe. Naruto spins and slashes at the remaining enemy sending the axe spinning rapidly towards the boss. The flung axe strikes true and destroys the boss.

"Damn, can't believe that worked out as well as it d-" Naruto was interrupted as Vaike slapped him on his back.

"That was the greatest thing I ever saw!" Vaike chuckled.

"Hahaha, Yeah, It was so badass, hahaha." Agreed Naruto.

"Owww!" Both Vaike and Naruto shouted as Lissa slaps them across the back of their heads.

"That was really stupid, what were you to thinking?" Lissa shouted at the two blondes.

Naruto looks towards Vaike.

"Run?" Whispered Naruto.

"Ya, of course." Vaike agreed.

They both smiled at Lissa, causing her to stop ranting and look at them suspiciously, only for them to run in opposite directions, frustrated at the two now laughing blondes, she just stalked back over to the group and pouted, causing Chrom to laugh and even the stoic Fredrick to chuckle slightly.

"Now, that this mess is over with, is everyone ok?" Chrom asked as he looked at everyone seeing if anyone would say anything.

"Naruto! Vaike! get over here, we're moving out." Chrom ordered.

"We're here!" They both said in unison.

"Ahh! Gawds, don't just appear out of nowhere like that." Chrom shakily said startled.

"How long where you behind us?" Chrom asked.

"How long were we there?" Vaike asked as he turned, smiling at Naruto.

"I would say ever since you asked if everyone was fine." Naruto answered.

"Fine, is everybody ready? Does Everyone have all their equipment?" Chrom asked looking directly at Vaike.

"Hahahaha, Ya, ya, Teach has everything." Vaike answered patting his axe he strapped to his waist.

"Let's move out then, hopefully we won't meet any more obstacles on our way to Ferox." Chrom answered as he took point with Naruto right behind him.

"Say, Chrom?" Naruto started.

"Yes?" Chrom asked, slightly turning to look at Naruto as everyone kept walking.

"That figure who said they were Marth, who was Marth?" Naruto asked.

"What brought this on? It was two days ago." Chrom asked.

"Just making small talk to pass the time, couldn't hurt to know more about this world, right?" Naruto asked.

"True, Well, Marth was a hero who saved his country during his own time as well as a King, hence why people call him a Hero-King, but that was over a thousand years ago, he should be dead, no, he IS dead." Chrom explained.

"Then who was that masked person?" Naruto asked.

"I truly don't know, Naruto, I truly don't know." Chrom said.

* * *

A/N: What a cheap way of getting out of writing fights, huh? hahahaha. The reason Dissension cut through the sword that easily is because the enemy sword was the weakest variant, same reason for that one-hit kill, the enemies were pretty weak. They'll get stronger as the story goes on.


	7. The Gates to Regna Ferox

**A/N:** Hello! Been awhile hasn't it? Hahahahaha. My copy of Awakening is ka-put as in my 3DS will no longer read it, sooooo some of the finer details maybe left out, but I've played it enough to get the gist of most of the events. I mean 1307 hours on the game have to count for some sort of memory retention, right? hahahaha. Enjoy the support conversation in the beginning (hope you like it, if not you can suggest future changes) Anyway, on with the chapter. Yes, most of the dialogue is exactly the same as it is in the game. You never truly get all of Reima's character traits so it's hard to make up dialogue that'll follow her traits.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Gates to Regna Ferox!

* * *

C-Support Naruto and Lissa

* * *

Lissa: Heyyy! Narutooooo~ What'cha doing? *Leans to look over Naruto's Shoulder*

Naruto: ...

Lissa: Naruto! Are you sleeping? *Pokes him in the shoulder*

Naruto: ...

Lissa: Fine! You asked for it! *Gets a glass full of ice water*

Naruto: ...Wha? Asked for whaGAH! *Gets water poured on his head* *Quickly stands up and slips on the water on the floor and face plants* ...Ughhh...

Lissa: *Chuckle* A-Are you al-alright? *heehee*

Naruto: *Groans* Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Just be prepared for when I get you back. *Stands up and walks away grumbling*

* * *

C-Support Naruto and Lissa End

* * *

After walking for a couple of hours the group reaches what appears to be a castle.

"Is this Regna Ferox?" Naruto says in awe as he stares up at the massive castle.

"No, though we do have to go through the castle to get to Regna Ferox since it stretches across the border of Ylisse and Ferox ." Chrom explained as they walked up to the gates.

"Halt! What is your business here!" Reimi shouts to the group.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom says trying the diplomatic approach.

"Not another step! I've lancers at the ready!" Reimi responds ready for any hostile movement.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Fredrick tries to reason.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Reimi responds readying for battle.

"B-brigand? Now see here—" Fredrick starts to say.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Reimi interrupted.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Fredrick yelled trying to drive the point home.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" She answers already starting to order her troops to get ready.

"Ugh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen—" Chrom tries to reason one last time.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack! " Reimi orders.

On her orders some of her troops throw their javelins with as much force as they can muster. Chrom quickly tries to get into a defensive postion only to be whisk out of harm's way by a Pegasus.

"S...Sumia?" Chrom slightly stutters thanks to the near successful attack on his life.

"Hold on Captain, it could get bumpy." Sumia said as she glanced at Chrom.

"Uh...Right." Chrom responded.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine" She reassured.

More Javelins are thrown towards them.

"Sumia! Watch out!" Chrom said.

"Right, I can do it." Sumia says as she dodges all the javelins and lands back at the group.

'Look! It's a flying horse! A freaking flying horse! That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!' Naruto thought as he saw the aerial acrobatics.

' **Uhhh...Giant, talking and all powerful fox here.'** Kurama said to his friend.

'Can you fly? Naruto thought back.

 **'Well...uh...no, but-** ' Kurama started to try and counter.

'FLYING horse.' Naruto interrupted.

 **'*sigh* Whatever...'** Kurama answered back and curls up to sleep.

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asks as he dismounts from Sumia's Pegasus.

"Ok, there are thirteen enemies including Reimi." Robin says to the group as they get all their equipment organized.

"So what's the plan, Robin?" Naruto asks as he lightly jogs in place due to the cold.

"We should split up in small groups and go to each of the doors on the East and West side of the fortress-" Robin starts to explain.

"To flank them!" Naruto interrupts.

"Yes, we will try to flank them...hmmm..." Robin answers Naruto as a thought enters her head.

"What is it?" Chrom asks.

"Do our units have to fight one-on-one?" Robin asks.

"You mean pair up? That would grant some advantage. I mean I'd be a pin cushion if it wasn't for Sumia and her Pegasus." Chrom answers as he puts some thought into the idea.

"Ok, If someone is in dnager pair up with some one else so that they can protect you and get you to a safe area." Robins says finalizing her plan.

"Ok, Fredrick, Vaike, Mirel and I will go towards the west door. Naruto, Lissa, Sumia and Robin will go towards the east door." Chrom orders as every one gets ready to fight.

As Chrom moves towards said west door he feels like he's being watched.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Chrom demands as he brings up his sword.

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir" a mysterious person said.

"Bwahh! Oh! I...Is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom says trying to calm down from the small scare.

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—" Kellam started to explain.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely—" Chrom said trying to find the right words to explain why he completely missed his armored friend.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam dismissed Chrom's embarrassed explanation.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." Kellam said with a small frown on his face.

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom said.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam said.

"Don't worry. I won't lose sight of you. Let's focus on convincing Reimi to let us through." Chrom said as he got ready to move.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know. Really short and No battle scene yet. I wanted to get back into the feel of the story as well as get most of the dialogue out of the way. Anyway, I was thinking that the Shadow Clones can be like the Fire Emblem: Fates Replicate skill, but Naruto can make 3 instead of 1. The clones won't disperse after one hit thanks to the fact that his chakra is more potent. I will give you this choice: Should his clones be dispersed after a couple hits and the exhaustion and injuries transfer to Naruto after they 'poof' away? OR. Should whatever happens to the clones happen to Naruto (Like the actual Replicate skill)? OR. Do you have a third suggestion? Thanks! Review, fav, and stuff.


End file.
